Just in Time
by Rawr1023
Summary: A girl from our time ends up in the past. There she meets our Godric about 50 years after his turning. I haven't seen a story quite like this so I decided to try it. Godric/OC for now Maybe Godric/OC/Eric in the future. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this idea... I know I have another story, but they both just kind of came to me. I haven't seen anything like this plot. So, I wanted to try it out. Tell me what you think!**

**Just in Time**

**Chapter 1:**

Waking up in a forrest... type... place, well it was freezing a uninhabited, was scary. But, a girl must go on. Standing slowly I pulled my light brown pleather hooded jaket tighter around me. At least I was wearing my jeans and ugg boots. It was so freaking cold! I looked around and located my backpack. Grabbing my cell out of the pink floral bag I checked it for service. None. Damn, just my luck. Frustrated, I slung the over my shoulders and looked around trying to get a sense of where I was.

I wasn't sure how I ended up here, but I do remember seeing headlights before everything went black. However, I wasn't in too much pain now, so I'll save that for another time. The longer I stood there, the more uneasy I felt. Was someone watching me? I am honestly not sure, but I know I need to find shelter for the night or I wouldn't make it. There is no snow falling, but it was certainly cold enough to see my breath and lose feeling in my hands. Blowing warm air in my hands I looked to the sky, thanking whoever was watching over me that the moon was full, therefore easier to see.

'_Well, here goes nothing._' I took a risk and started trudging over the rugged landscape. I would guess I walked a good mile until I came across a small cave like opening at the base of a hill. It was very small. Just large enough for my to squeeze into. Still feeling watched, I glanced around onice more before checking the cave for life. Cell phone lights can really come in handy.

Once I was certain the cave had no unwanted tenants. I backed in and pulled the jersey cloth hood from my pleather jacket over my head and relaxed on the cave's wall. The wind started to pick up, so I didn't think much about hearing the bushes near me. However, when I got that creeped out feeling that something was close to me I opened my eyes. A freezing dirty hand slapped across my mouth to prevent my subsequent scream.

Blacken feral eyes met mine. As I was taking in his dark, short dread locks his soft voice sounded, "_Shhh. Deae. Terrebis doleo tibi. Et non adfligam vo._" (shh little goddess. I am sorry to have frightened you. I will not harm you.) As his hand slowly dropped, his head tilted, and he eyed me up and down. Maybe to make sure I wouldn't scream. Wait, was that LATIN? Well, something told me that if I DID scream I would piss him off, and everything about him said 'stranger danger'. I took the time to really look at him. He was cute and looked around my age, maybe a little older. This crazy boy was shirtless - in this weather!- but it gave me a great view of his fit upper body and insanely authentic tribal tattoos. "Who are you? Can you point me in the direction of the nearest town? I'm really lost. Cool tattoos by the way." He tilted his head seeming to not understand me, and that's when panic set it.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a night like any other. I was headed through the forests of the Belgi to the next town. It was time to feed. A bright light in the sky caught my attention. '_Too close to be a falling star._' I saw it streak down and dissappear fairly close to my location. It was just after sun down. I can investigate now and feed later. Shrugging, a sped towards fallen star. The most amazing smell hit my nose as I approached, what looked to be, an angel. She smelled amazing. Like wildflowers and dew. Strangely enough, she didn't smell like prey. Even though I wanted to sink my fangs into that glorious pale throat and run my hands through her strange hair. It went from a stunning red to white on the ends. I have never seen the like of it. Her clothing was also strange. It looked warm enough but she was already shivering. I have never felt this way before, like I wanted her to accept me and be with me always. I am death. Death doesn't have a companion. Right?

My mind went back to all the tales the elders told of sky people. Was she one of the fabled beings? Did they all look this magnificent? Why did she land out here and not in a village where they would worship her? Was I being blessed by the gods? That thought seemed preposterous. Why would they bless one such as myself? Dwelling on the thought a little longer, I decided maybe this was a gift from above and I should treasure it with my immortal life. Who am I to turn down a gift of the gods?

As she got up and looked around, seeming confused, I hid myself in the shadows further. I didn't want to scare her off, yet. Her eyes were the palest blue that I had ever seen. I stiffened when she looked directly at me, thinking she caught me, but then she simply turned and began to walk. I followed silently until we got to a small hole in a hillside. I watched her produce a small magical light from her hand and shine it into the small cave-like hole. This will not do. I feel an ache to my bones to provide food, warmth, and shelter for the fallen goddess before me. Shocked by my dissatisfaction of her choice in hidey holes, I take my chances and reveal myself to her. I felt the scream building and hurried to get my hand over her mouth. I hurriedly give her small reassurances of her safety and drop my hand. I bristle in sudden selfconsiousness as she she takes in my aperance, eyeing the dirty hand that had just covered her pristine mouth. She speaks in a strange tongue that I have never heard. Tilting my head in confusion to the sharp contrast of her almost panicked voice and her lack if hand gestures and lazy posture. She looked way too lethargic to be healthy. Was she that cold? Why didn't she make fire? That was a basic skill learned by all in case of this type of situation. Was it possible she was never taught? How was I suppose to know the customs of sky people? Determined to, for some unknown reason, make her mine and worship her for eternity, I gently pick her up like I had seen husbands do for new brides. I took her to the house I found two nights ago. It had been abandoned long ago but it would provide shelter for her for the night.

Setting her down on the floor I am suddenly at a loss. She needs blankets and warmth that my body could no longer provide. If I left now I could make it to the village, feed, find her supplies, and be back within the hour. I gestured for her to remain here, and waited for a reaction. Her strange hand gesture threw me off. She curled her hands in a fist and extended her thumbs upwards to the sky. Awkwardly returning the gesture, I watched her smile at me and took off into the night. I can only hope no one will try to steal my treasure before I return. Just the thought made my fangs extend and pushed my body forwards faster than I thought possible.

**I'll keep updating both stories if this one receives interest like the other one did. Let me know what you think!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Rawr1023**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.~ Thanks to all the viewers and reviewers! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, but I own nothing but my own characters and plot points. Everything else belongs to HBO.**

**Just in Time**

**Chapter 2:**

After the strange, but highly attractive, boy ran off at an incredible speed, I had time to think of my situation. Something was very off. Starting with the boy: His hair was wild and unkept (in dread locks), he wore only pants made from hand-woven material (or someone is getting fired in the quality assurance department), his tribal tattoos look authentic as fuck, and he was _speaking_ in Latin. Now, I took Latin freshman year and Latin 2 this year, but I never thought I'd hear it outside a science department (sue me. I want to go to medical school).

Okay, on to the _house, _if you can call it that. The earthen walls and straw/mud implies it's ancient, but it looks brand new. In the center of the one-roomed hut, there is a ring of stones and a hole in the roof directly above it. Logically for a fire? Now I'm wish I had joined girl scouts because I'm survival skills are seriously lacking. So there are two options I can think of: a crazy real reenactment or a cult of some sort? Well, the boy seems completely absorbed in this. So, if it's a cult I'm officially fucked.

Well, when under stress, sleep. Pulling my hood closer around my face, I slump down on the floor near the 'fire pit' and rest my head on my backpack. Let's just pray that I don't freeze before someone can find me or I can find a main road. My body begins to tremble uncontrollably as it relaxes but I'm too tired to care, really. Just when I thought I was doomed the door bursts open and cult-boy walks in.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sprinting back at full speed, I prayed for the first time in fifty years. I pray no one has stolen her. I come bursting through the door with many offerings for my little sky woman. When I see her my dead heart drops. She looks so tired and cold. Her shivers send stabs of guilt through me. I should have left her with a fire. If I do not show the sky people I will treasure her, they may take her away. The elders told stories of the coming and going of the mystical beings. I quickly place the items on the floor and see her struggle to rise in order to see my supplies. Grabbing a blanket, the warmest I could find, I covered the freezing woman* and set to making a fire. I saw my goddess try to rise once more and smiled to myself. My inner monster is preening at her interest in the items I brought back. I simply shake my head and gently push her back down.

Once I had a fire started, I place the extra wood I brought fairly close so I could tend to the fire for her. I turned to the items I procured for my mate (I am sure she was made for me.) and laid them before her. Helping her to sit up, I watch as she eyes everything. She picked up the golden jewelry I had found and glanced at me curiously. The woman I fed from tonight had many gold items from which to choose, but only one was worthy of my treasure. The matching bracelet and necklace were gold and decorated with protection runes. Delicate stones adorned runes and made it look stunningly feminine. I placed the jewelry on her person and glanced at her ears. Some people do not pierce their ears and some did. I did not want to offend her with earrings if her people were against them. However, I see she has two small holes in her ear lobes that already contained jewelry. The bottom hole held stunning gold earrings that were incredibly detailed flowers with a single stone in the center. The top holes were just simple ball shape lapis stones. I am glad I refrained from the earrings then. She began to shake her head and try to remove it but I quickly smile and still her delicate hands. Looking at me strangely, I saw her face flush rose when her stomach growled. Proud I remembered to bring food, I gave her the bread and cheese I had found. It smelt foul to me, but I remember loving it while I was human.

She smiled gratefully and began to delicately eat the presented food. I moved the fine wood and carving knife to the side, and held my hand to my chest. I had to know her name. "Godric." She tilted her head for a moment and then realization filled her eyes. "Angela." Her name fits her. It is close to Angel in Latin. She is indeed an angel sent from above. It has been so long since I've had companionship, and she is the first in fifty years that I have not wished to drain within five minutes of being in their presence. She calms me and makes me feel human again. So, I will treat her as I would any potential wife. Hopefully her customs are similar enough to catch my meaning until we can communicate. Maybe, we can teach each other. After she is done with her meal she simply stares at me as if she is trying to figure out a riddle. She then lights up and states one simple word, "_Aliquam._" (Lost)

I nod in understanding and point to the sky, "_Tibi ceciderunt ab astris."_ (You fell from the stars.) It takes her a moment but I believe she understands the basic meaning. Looking up, her face twists in confusion. "_Prolis? Loquimini veritatem?"_ (Sky? Speak truth?" I nodded enthusiastically. Her broken Latin warms my heart. She promptly fainted, and I had to rush to keep her body from slumping into the fire. I place her body between the fire and myself and pray it is enough to keep her warm. Pulling the wood and knife to myself, I began to ponder what I should carve for her first. What did she like? Well, flowers obviously. Maybe an armband? Her delicate upper arms would look beautiful with the jewelry of Gaul women adorning them. Maybe something for her hair first, as she had nothing to hold her hair away from her beautiful face. I situated her against my chest and began to carve.

**So, there is the next chapter! Yay!**

* Angela would have been considered a woman in this point in history.


End file.
